Snap
by Eggcatcher93
Summary: Ziva has been teased by Tony all week, so when Tony follows her into the ladies room after one of these 'incident', she snaps. The reaction she gives him, however, surprises them both.
1. Chapter 1

Snap!

Summary: Ziva has put up with Tony's teasing all week and has had enough. The final string comes when Tony follows her into the lady's room, not giving her the chance to calm down. Ziva can't take anymore so she just...snaps!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or settings in this story. I just took them out of the playhouse to play somewhere more private for a little while.

Ziva threw a chilling glare at Tony before standing up with so much force that her chair bounced off the filing cabinet behind her and hit the back of her legs. She stormed around her desk, made her way to Tony and noticed with satisfaction how the taunting stare he'd been giving her a couple of seconds ago had turned into one of absolute fear.

Leaning over his desk, she whispered, "Tony, if you do one more thing to tease me, taunt me, annoy me, hurt me, push me or to even just communicate with me for the rest of the day I will kill you with a paperclip and a) make it look like an accident or b) castrate you, dismember all the limbs in your body and then burn it all until you're nothing more than ash. Do you understand me?" she whispered nastily, taking silent joy in the fact that Tony had gone from looking fearful to downright petrified. Not waiting for a response, she tapped his cheek with a little more force than necessary before making her way out of the bullpen and into the ladies restroom. Once there, she stormed over to the sinks and began glaring at herself in the mirror, willing her heart to stop racing and forcing her mind away from fantasies that involved killing Tony.

She was so focused on forcing herself not to kill Tony that she didn't hear or see the object of her murder fantasy quietly slip into the room and lock the door. In fact, she didn't notice he'd walked in until he stopped behind her and whispered in her ear, "Feeling a little frustrated Ziva? I'd be happy to help you to come out of your frustrated state."

Tony knew that anyone with half a brain would surely know that sneaking up on a trained assassin in a bad mood was a stupid idea, never mind sneaking up on a severely pissed off woman assassin who was engrossed in what looked like a 'calm down so you don't kill anyone' session, but he just couldn't help it. He'd been torturing Ziva all week with little pranks and snide comments, just so he could see her reaction. So, when she had given him the biggest reaction of all, he just had to see how it all played out, although he desperately hoped that it didn't end in his death, or god forbid, his emasculation.

Hence that even though he knew that his chances of escaping the ladies room without experiencing any physical pain were minimal, he couldn't help being shocked and terrified when Ziva whirled to face him and forced him back to the opposite wall, pinning him there with her body. _Oh boy, _Tony thought, as he saw the anger in Ziva's idea, _this goes straight to the top of all the stupid things I've done in my life list. _


	2. Chapter 2

Snap

"You should know better than to sneak up on an assassin Tony." She chided, her anger evident in her tone of voice.

"I know," Tony replied, "I just couldn't help myself. Sorry, Ziva."

"Apologising is a sign of weakness Tony. You of all people should know that." Ziva stated.

"Ah well, compared to you I'm already weak," Tony joked, "Me apologising shouldn't change things too much. If anything, it should disarm you long enough for me to talk my way out of death or any other type of excruciating pain." Tony grinned, trying to joke his way out of the situation. Seeing Ziva's lips quirk the slightest bit told Tony that he was possibly making his way out of the ocean trench of a hole he'd dug himself.

"It is a shame there is no way of recording what you just said, Tony" Ziva reasoned, "I would really have enjoyed showing the rest of the team the minute you admitted to me having the upper foot."

"Hand, it's admitting that you have the upper hand. And don't worry about it, they already know that you're the stronger person."

Tony's correction of Ziva's grammar was the last straw for the Israeli assassin. With renewed effort and determination, Ziva forced Tony up against the wall as hard as possible, once again finding savage pleasure in the fear that was evident in his face.

"That is enough Tony. You have pulled the screws out of my chair, put tobasco in my coffee, sent the pictures of my air guitar to the entire office and mocked me all week, for no apparent reason. I have had enough! If you have a problem with me Tony, then choke it out, because otherwise...what now?" Ziva exclaimed angrily, pausing as Tony just about managed to slide his hand between their bodies to raise it above their heads.

"It's spit. You don't choke it out, you spit it..." Tony's smart remark was one too far. Ziva took a step back and closed her eyes, giving Tony a surge of hope. If he could just reach the door before she did make him 'choke it out', then he'd hopefully survive the rest of the day. However, just as he made a dart for the door, Ziva launched herself at his back, creating a bit of a scuffle.

As Ziva had surprised him, her extra weight caused Tony to falter against the ladies room door, giving Ziva the chance to lean down and lock it, prevent anyone entry or escape. Meanwhile, Tony was adjusting his balance and trying to straighten himself out, which was proving to be difficult with Ziva's arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"Are you planning on getting off me anytime soon, Ziva?" Tony asked sardonically, making his way over to the sinks, "Cos you know, you weigh quite a bit and I'm not sure that all of it's muscle. Ouch! What was that for?" Tony asked indignantly, in retaliation of the heel that Ziva had just forced into his intestines, "I'm only being honest."

"Honest is not in your best interests at this moment in time Tony. My hands are mere inches away from your neck, which gives me a variety of possibilities to cause you slight discomfort, excruciating pain, excruciating pain leading to death, an excruciatingly painful death or just a quick snappy death. So if I were you, I would shut your mouth, because I could also shut that for you too." Ziva threatened, whispering in Tony's ear.

"That's good to know Ziva, but you didn't answer my question. Are you planning on getting off me anytime soon. If not, I'd be glad to forcefully remove you off my back and as far away from my neck as possible."

"That Tony, is something I'd like to see you try. I dare you."


	3. Chapter 3

Snap

"Oh," was the witty response that Tony gave to Ziva, "I was actually hoping you'd get off my back without me forcibly removing you. However, having never backed down from a dare before..." Tony let the sentence hang for a couple of seconds before making his move.

He reached up and grabbed Ziva's wrists with his own, trying to pluck them apart which would give him the chance to loosen her grip on his body. He didn't succeed though, because despite his efforts, Ziva clung on and tightened her grip on his neck. _Fine, _Tony thought, _time for a new plan. _He looked into the mirror and saw that Ziva had her eyes focused on him, obviously trying to anticipate his next move. Giving her a mocking smirk via the mirror, he propelled them both backwards into the wall that Ziva had pinned him against a few minutes previously. Surprisingly the move worked, as the shock of Ziva's back hitting the wall forced Ziva to instinctively pull her arms up to protect the back of her head, giving Tony the opportunity to turn around, so he was now pinning her against the wall with his body, her legs still wrapped around his waist.

Both agents were quite literally rendered speechless, Tony because he'd actually managed to outmanoeuvre Ziva, and Ziva because of the exact same reason. For that reason, the two agents just stood there without moving, breathing heavily and each trying to stare the other down. After a few seconds though, it quickly dawned on the partners on the intimate position they were in. Their faces were mere centimetres apart, their torsos and pelvic regions were tightly pressed together and Ziva still had her legs wrapped around Tony's waist.

Ziva looked closely at Tony, trying to gauge his mood and what his next move could possibly. She was surprised to notice that he was looking at her very intensely, but what he was thinking she couldn't figure, because his face was very hard to read.

Tony on the other hand, had stopped thinking about their fight altogether, all he could think about was how perfectly Ziva's body aligned with his own, and how kissable she looked right now. _Hold it right there DiNozzo, _he silently ordered himself, _keep thinking like that and it'll become pretty obvious what you're thinking and pretty embarrassing too._

"So Ziva, is it just me that thinks that this could be defined as a red light scenario? " Tony joked, surprised at the note of huskiness that had entered his voice.

"I don't see how, as it physical combat that led to this, shall we say, predicament, not physical displays of affection." Ziva replied, trying not to think about how easy it would be to lean forward to kiss Tony. Instead, she tried to focus on how she had come to attack him in the first place.

"Ah, PDAs," Tony said, "Why would you bring up PDAs Ziva, we're partners for god's sake. You are way too scary for me to even think about having affection towards you." He added desperately, trying not to imagine how easy it was to imagine him and Ziva sharing personal displays of affection, in private, naked, apart from a condom, and possibly bandages in case she got rough with her knife, knives. _Oh God Tony, stop. Stop now or it'll soon become obvious what you're thinking, and the effect she has on you._

"Why have you felt the need to bring handheld electronics into the equation, Tony?" Ziva asked, confused at the turn of the conversation.

Tony just sighed, and tipped his head forward so that his forehead rested on the wall, and right next to Ziva's cheek. _Why indeed, _he thought to himself_, why indeed._


	4. Chapter 4

Snap

From their current position, Tony could see that his breath was making the skin on the side of Ziva's neck erupt into goosebumps, which was surprising due to the fact that she spent most of her time telling him how disgusting he was, and horrified because he felt his body react to the latest news. But with this new information, which suggested that even though she was repulsed by his very existence ninety per cent, ok ninety nine per cent of the time, she found him attractive one per cent of the time. And that was a statistic Tony was willing to accept, but determined to change to a more balanced split.

Ziva, on the other hand, was trying to force her mind and her body not to register how close she was to Tony, because if they did, the results could be next to disastrous. The last thing that she needed after all the teasing this week was for Tony to find out how attracted she was to him at times, because if that happened she'd never hear the end of it and would eventually be forced to kill him with a paperclip and a) make it look like an accident or b) castrate him, dismember all the limbs in his body and then burn it all until he was nothing more than ash. And that would not be good for her application for an American Citizenship.

Tony was the first to come out of his little thinktank, leaning back slightly so that his face was mere centimetres away from Ziva's. "Ziva, PDA is an abbreviation for personal displays of affection, or in our case, personal displays of aggression. Understand?" he explained, regretting the harsh tone of his voice.

"Yes Tony, thank you very much for clearing that up. Now, would you mind stepping away and allowing me a bit of space to breathe, Tony, because as comfortable as it is in this position," she added sarcastically, "I would actually like to go back to work."

Tony, who was just beginning to consider stepping away from Ziva, decided that he hadn't quite finished annoying her, so he made a silent oath to anyone who was listening telepathically that he was going to push Ziva as far to the edge as possible before leaving the room. The easiest way to do that it seemed, was to refuse Ziva everything she asked, which unfortunately included stepping out from between her legs.

"But Ziva, we're having so much fun here. If we manoeuvre a little bit, shed a few clothes and lend hands and other body parts, we could turn this bad experience into an orgasmic one." Tony countered, before realising what he'd just said.

Both Tony and Ziva froze in shock of what Tony had just said. They slowly looked into each other's eyes and Tony, seeing Ziva's gaze darken and lower to his lips, smiled slowly before lowering his head towards hers.


	5. Chapter 5

Snap

Ziva watched in slight awe as Tony lowered his head towards hers. How the hell did they get to this point? Five minutes ago she had been ready to kill him and destroy all evidence and now he was going to kiss her. And it seemed as if she wasn't going to pull away. To be fair to herself, Ziva admitted that she had imagined kissing Tony numerous times, meaning at least ten times on an average day, so it was only natural that her curiosity was getting the better of her, right?

Tony meanwhile had the exact same thoughts going through his head. He didn't understand why Ziva hasn't kneed him in the groin and thrown him flat on his back, seeing as she spent all of her time exaggerating his romantic flaws. A few examples were that he was emotionally stunted, he only treated women nicely until he took their clothes off, and that he was a chauvinistic pig. Hence his confusion as to why she wasn't pulling away.

_Oh well_, they both silently thought as Tony's lips finally pressed against hers, _at least nobody was going to get hurt, physically at least. _Tony lightly pressed his lips against Ziva's, opting to go in slowly, giving them both a chance to decide whether or not they wanted to continue. If Ziva's small, almost incoherent groan was anything to go by; she was enjoying the contact, which led to Tony unleashing the full power of his kiss.

Tony brought his hands back up to cup her face, angling her head upwards and his downwards in order to deepen the kiss. Groaning at the much preferred contact, Tony gently nibbled Ziva's lower lip, silently urging her to grant him entrance to her mouth. Ziva complied, opening her mouth slightly so that Tony could push his tongue into her mouth. Both Tony and Ziva groaned again at the contact, silently agreeing that the kiss was definitely going places. Ziva recognised the moment when Tony gave up his self control when he pushed he harder against the wall so that their entire bodies were touching, making his arousal for her obvious as his erection pressed against her stomach.

Groaning again at the increased contact, both Tony and Ziva silently relished the friction being created through the barriers of their clothes. Tony broke off the kiss for some much needed air, taking pride in the change he had brought about in Ziva. Her dark hair was slightly dishevelled, her cheeks were flushed, her eyes had darkened so much that they looked black and they were looking up at him in awe and pleasure, and her lips were slightly swollen as a result of their much needed, heady make out session.

From Ziva's point of view, Tony had never looked as attractive as he did at this moment. His hair was tousled in the most adorable way, almost like he'd just got out of bed, he was looking at her through heavy eyelids, his cheeks were flushed and his lips were also swollen, and currently slightly open in order to breathe in as much oxygen as possible. Looking up to meet Tony's gaze, Ziva was pleasantly surprised at what she found there. His eyes, which were normally full of mischief but not much else, were wide open, both physically and emotionally, and they were telling her how attracted he was to her and that, at this moment in time, she was all that mattered.

Smiling seductively, Ziva shamelessly shimmied her body against Tony, causing him to emit a sound that sounded suspiciously like a whimper. "That, is definitely not your knee, Tony." She said, referring to the time they were undercover.

Chuckling quietly, Tony smiled in response before he bent his head to capture Ziva's lips once more.


	6. Chapter 6

Snap

This time the kiss was a little more urgent as both Tony and Ziva now knew with certainty that the other wanted things to happen as much as they did. Tony quickly deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue past Ziva's lips and into her mouth where he began to explore. Ziva, deciding that she wanted to keep him there, wrapped one hand around his neck whilst using the other to gently tug the hair at his nape and wrapped her legs more tightly around Tony's waist, whimpering as she felt Tony's burning arousal press harder against her stomach.

After a few minutes of continuing their desperate make out session, Tony lowered his hands to hold Ziva's ass, then spun them around and walked them over to the sink, where he lowered her onto the counter. He gave himself a mental pat on the back when he had successfully completed the transition without his lips moving away from hers, and then focused the whole of his mind on driving Ziva crazy with his mouth and hands.

Deciding that it was time to explore a little bit more of Ziva's body rather than just her mouth, Tony raised his hands from where they were currently located (Ziva's ass), and slowly trailed them up her sides, just missing her breasts, before trailing them back down and sneakily sliding them under her top. He then started trailing small circles across her abdomen, and drawing unidentified doodles with his fingers.

Ziva moaned loudly into Tony's mouth when his fingers slipped under her shirt in what was meant to be a 'sneaky' way. After thirty or so seconds of him drawing patterns on her tummy, Ziva started feeling ticklish, but just as she was about to still his hands and tell him to use them somewhere else, she heard a sound that was about as unwelcome as a skunk in a tent.

Reluctantly breaking the kiss, both Ziva and Tony turned to look in the direction of the door, and just as they did the handle rattled as somebody on the other side tried to enter the room. Tony turned his gaze to hers and she saw what she was feeling at this moment reflected in his eyes; fear, panic, but mostly regret. It seemed as if their meeting was going to have to come to a premature end, although neither Ziva or Tony were in any position to go back to the bullpen.

Both agents looked like they had just rolled out of bed after having morning sex, Tony had a raging hard on that was bordering on painful and Ziva's top had been pushed up thanks to Tony's wandering hands. Tony leaned forwards and gently kissed Ziva on the lips before resentfully pulling back and giving her a smile.

"It looks like our meeting has to come to a close Ziva," Tony said, disappointment lacing his words, "But if you'd like to continue it at another time then I am game." He continued, subtly challenging her to resume their 'experience' at another time.

"I'm sure you are, Tony," Ziva replied, smirking, "And it may surprise you but I am too. I will let you know the time and place where we will continue our meeting. And you can be sure that we will not be interrupted until we are finished." She promised, before pulling her top down, jumping from the counter and turning towards the mirror, where she neatened herself up as much as possible before leaving the room without giving Tony a second look.

Tony meanwhile, just stood there with his mouth wide open. Ziva had just agreed to have sex with him, before calmly walking away like they'd just been talking about the weather or last night's basketball game.

_Wow, _he thought to himself, _I am one lucky son of a bitch...if she decides not to kill me when she's done with me. _


	7. Chapter 7

Snap

Tony gave himself enough time to recover before making his way to the bullpen, making sure to not meet Ziva's gaze as he continued the work that he had abandoned in order to confront her in the ladies room. Even though the two agents tried to act like nothing had happened, their silence and prolonged absence of insults and snide comments aroused the suspicion of McGee, who had been keeping a close eye on the interactions between the two all week.

The usual routine was for Tony to harass him until he agreed to do half of his paperwork, and annoy Ziva until she agreed to do his other half. As he had done neither since him and Ziva had come from their confrontation somewhere in the building, Tim had come to two possible conclusions: 1) Ziva had caused Tony physical pain and/or threatened to kill him or 2) she had bribed him in some way (neither ideas were right of course, but it can be argued that Ziva had done both, unintentionally of course). Deciding that he needed to share his theories and figure out what was going on, McGee quickly stood up, told the others where he was going, and then made his way down to Abby's lab.

Tony and Ziva watched as McGee left their working space, not sure whether they were relieved or horrified by his absence. The privacy would give them a chance to make arrangements for the second half of their 'meeting', but it could also lead to a dreadful awkward awkwardness that would be very awkward. Slowly, the two partners made eye contact, each trying to read the others thoughts as to what had happened in the ladies bathroom.

Tony knew exactly where he stood, and he thought that his earlier reaction to being close to her would be obvious as to his thinking. He was quite literally, pining after her. He had spent the entire time since coming from the ladies room thinking of all the different ways he could have his way with her. As he became more aroused the fantasies became more and more animated and unrealistic, but fun just the same. By the time McGee left the bullpen, Tony was so hard he was almost certain that he was going to have to sit behind the desk for a long, long, long time. And it was all Ziva's fault for looking and acting the way she did.

Ziva's thoughts were travelling the same way as Tony's. She knew that he was an experienced lover and that he could give her pleasure in many ways. This led to her imagining some of the ways he could do this, but after having an especially vivid image of doing a specific 'manoeuvre' with Tony, she forced her mind back to her work, quietly telling herself that the quicker she finished the work, the quicker she could get on to Tony about finishing what they started.

Looking at each other though, it was hard to read the others feelings by just gazing at each other. Both Tony and Ziva seemed to realise this simultaneously, but as they opened their mouths to discuss it, they were interrupted.

"Gear up." Gibbs ordered, smiling to himself as he made his senior field agent and ex-Mossad assassin jump. Dead Navy Lieutenant's been found in her apartment."

"On your six, boss." Tony replied, silently cursing his superior for disrupting what would have been a very important conversation for him and his extremely attractive partner. Turning to her as he grabbed his pack, he gave her his _We'll talk about this later_ look as they headed towards the elevator.

This was looking to be an extremely long day.


	8. Chapter 8

Snap

Ziva was just about ready to scream with frustration. She was at a crime scene investigating a crime when all that she wanted was to be in a private place getting it on with her partner. Speaking of partners, Tony was currently standing three feet away from her, currently photographing the crime scene, the rather grizzly, messy, bloody crime scene, and looking very handsome while he did it.

_I bet he'd look even more handsome without his clothes on, _Ziva thought to herself, allowing her mind to drift away from their crime scene and into her own dreamworld, where she imagined Tony taking all her clothes off and trailing kisses across her entire body, before finally entering her and fucking her into next week.

Ziva was so engrossed in her own thoughts that once again, she failed to notice Tony creeping up behind her until she felt his hand grope her ass as he pushed past her to move to the next room and begin taking photographs there.

Tony grinned and gave himself a mental high five as he continued into the next room, taking pleasure in the fact that he had made a Mossad Officer jump about a foot in the air and yelp in surprise. Goosing his partner at work probably wouldn't have been the wisest idea if anybody had been around but considering Gibbs had taken McGee to follow up on a lead and Ducky and the autopsy gremlin had picked the up the body of the dead Lieutenant, the opportunity had been too good to resist.

_Hmm, _Tony thought, _if there's nobody around to interrupt, then why not just grab Ziva's sexy ass a bit more firmly and continue their earlier activities? _With that in mind, Tony turned arounf with the intention of going back to Ziva to swing the idea by her, but it was his turn to yelp in surprise as he discovered that Ziva had silently followed him into the living room and was currently standing about six inches away from him, obviously enjoying his surprise.

"Jesus Ziva, you nearly put me into an early grave there." he told her, raising his hand to his chest as if to soothe his racing heart.

"Payback is a dog, Tony. Besides, you should be more prepared. We are at a crime scene, which means that you should be alert at all times. I could have been the killer coming back." Ziva scolded, trying not to follow the path that Tony was making with his hand across his chest.

"Bitch. Payback is a bitch, Ziva, not a dog. And I was alert. You're just a super secret super spy, which is why I didn't hear you. You're like catwoman, silent but deadly."

Ziva smirked at Tony's description of her, not liking to admit that it made her feel good about herself. She knew that she was good, but hearing it off her partner, friend and potential lover made it seem that much more real.

"Whatever, Tony. I was merely doing what I was trained to do. Now, are you nearly done? Because it is nearly five thirty and, I don't know about you, but I am ready to go home." Ziva said, the innuendo in her voice being made more obvious by the suggestive look in her eyes.

Tony, who had been thinking about propositioning Ziva at the crime scene, opted to forget the idea and go for an encounter in better taste. Desperately hoping that he was reading her gaze correctly, he was happy to dispose the quickie he had in mind for a longer, more satisfying session at one of their homes, gave her a wink and one of his biggest grins.

"I'm hearing you loud and clear, Ms David. Let me just finish photographing this room, then how about we head back to headquarters, check in with Gibbs, check out with Gibbs, and then head to my place for some dinner and a slumber party?" he suggested, waggling his eyebrows for extra measure.

Ziva pretended to ponder his suggestion for a few seconds, taking delight in the change in Tony's facial expression. He had gone from looking cocky to worried to downright petrified in the few seconds she hesitated, obviously thinking the worst, that she'd decided she no longer wanted a continuence of their bathroom activies.

"That, Tony, is an offer that I cannot refuse." she eventually replied, sighing as his face split into a wide grin and he let out the breath he'd been holding in.


	9. Chapter 9

Snap

Tony sighed in relief as he and Ziva made their way out of the elevator. He was still alive, which was a minor miracle. He hated letting Ziva drive, she drove like a maniac on speed. _Oh well, _he thought, _as long as she's not that fast in the sack._

"You don't look too good, Tony" Ziva said, smiling as Tony flinched, obviously still annoyed with her because of her driving techniques, "Are you sure you can handle me later on?"

That comment made Tony grit his teeth in annoyance. Of course he was able to to handle Ziva later on. He was Tony DiNozzo for god's sake, lord of the horizontal tango and master of the bedroom. He was the man!

"The question is not about whether I can handle you Ziva, it is if you can handle me. I am quite skilled in bedroom antics, you know. I practice my specialty often to keep my skills in tip top condition." he replied as they made their way into their team space.

Ziva was unable to reply to Tony's comment as they spotted Gibbs sitting at his desk, so she settled for pinching his hip as they approached Gibbs' desk.

"What took you so long?" Gibbs asked in his usual blunt tone.

"Ziva drove boss." Tony answered, "We got pulled over by cops, like three times." Tony cringed as Ziva's elbow made contact with his abdomen. She obviously wasn't pleased by his answer.

"Actually Gibbs..."

"Save it, David." Gibbs interrupted as he stood up and walked around his desk to face his two field agents. It was pretty obvious to him that the two of them were pretty anxious to leave the office as soon as possible, Tony kept glancing at his watch and the elevator and Ziva was tapping her foot as she subtly glared at him ,arms crossed over her chest.

"Boss?"

"Yes, Tony?"

"Can we go home now cos it's like 1800 and I kinda got plans for tonight?" Tony asked, starting to anticipate tonight's meeting with Ziva.

"Sure you can DiNozzo," Gibbs replied, "Right after you two log all the evidence and upload the crime scene photos. Oh, and you need to record your findings too." he finished, smirking as Tony quite literally deflated and Ziva sent a glare his way. Not waiting for a response, Gibbs about turned and left their squad space, making his way up to the Director's office.

Tony was calling Gibbs all the names under the sun in his head, and took savage pleasure in kicking his bin as he flung himself onto his chair as he turned his computer on. Whilst it was loading, he reached down and took the camera out of his bag, and connected it to his computer with a USB cable. There were like 128 photos of the crime scene to upload. That, along with his report would take at least an hour to do, which was seriously annoying considering he had more creative ideas about what he could have used that hour for.

Ziva, meanwhile, was cursing Gibbs in many different languages as she made her way to her own desk, extremely cranky now she knew that her meeting with Tony was going to be postponed for at least a couple of hours. Grabbing the bag with all the evidence, she glanced over at Tony before making her way down to Abby's lab. The sooner she handed the evidence over and finished her report, the sooner she and Tony could leave the building and finish what they had started that morning.


	10. Chapter 10

Snap

Tony breathed a sigh as he saved his report, finally he could go home. He had spent the whole day, since he and Ziva had left the bathroom, waiting for the moment when he could positively say that the work day was over, and he was ecstatic at finally reaching that moment, having successfully tackled all of the hurdles that fate had thrown his way. Now it was time for him and his partner to drive to his apartment, have some dinner and then, hopefully, strip naked and have wild hot monkey sex. More than once.

With that idea in mind Tony looked across to his partner's desk, frowning when she wasn't there. _If I can't find her, _he thought to himself, _then wild hot monkey sex and dinner for two won't be anywhere near as much fun._ Glancing round the rest of the squadroom, Tony still couldn't spot his partner. Feeling slightly put out, he decided to text her to see where she was, and was surprised at her reply

_I am in the observation room of interrogation 4. Come and find me._

Now thoroughly confused, Tony merely shrugged as he made his way to the elevator, which would lead him to the interrogation room.

Ziva bit her bottom lip, debating with herself about whether she should execute or abort her hastily constructed plan. She was far too worked up to sit mere inches away from Tony whilst he drove to his apartment, and far too impatient with the amount of time it would take to get there. She needed Tony, and she needed him now. She had kept the extent of her desires under control all day, but she was fed up of keeping them hidden after years of doing so. It was time that she and Tony came to terms with their attraction, and made a clear decision on whether to act on it or continue to ignore it.

Snapping out of her thoughts as the door to the interrogation room opened and Tony entered, Ziva placed an animalistic smile on her face.

"Ziva." Tony greeted, having an idea about what she had called him to do, but not entirely sure.

"Tony," Ziva replied, leaning against the glass, "Come here."

Tony didn't need any encouragement, he merely walked the few steps it took to reach Ziva and smiled as she grabbed the lapels of his suit jacket and hauled him forwards so that he was pressing his body against hers. Lowering his head to hers, Tony growled as his lips met hers for the second time that day. He had waited all day for this moment and now that it had arrived he never wanted it to end. The feel of Ziva's body against his was amazing, and he decided in that moment that he wasn't close enough.

Ziva delighted in the sensations that Tony was causing her, once again astonished at how talented he was with his mouth. She whimpered slightly as Tony deepened the kiss, gently nibbling her bottom lip before soothing it with his tongue. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she decided to deepen the kiss further, running her tongue along the seam of his lips and sweeping her tongue into his mouth to begin a new exploration of it.

Tony was seriously grateful for the fact that Ziva was as confident in her sexuality as she was in her fighting ability as it meant that he didn't have to take things so slow that it took him hours of seduction to get a peck on the cheek. Instead he got to move straight on to the fun parts, intent on taking Ziva to the edge.

Both agents were so involved them that they failed to hear the door to the interrogation room open and Director Vance enter with a suspect. It took the Director banging on the table with his fists multiple times to force the pair apart.

"Oh, come on." Tony complained, forcing his lips away from Ziva's and resting his head on the glass. "Give us a break."

"Tony?" Ziva said, still breathing heavily from their kiss.

"Hmmm?" Tony replied, trying to get him and his body under control.

"Can we go to your place?"

"Let's go." Was Tony's immediate reply, as he pulled himself away from Ziva. Grabbing her hand, he pulled her out of the room and towards the elevator.


	11. Chapter 11

Snap

**Author's note: Hey guys, it's TheCumStain here. Just to clean up some confusion about the last chapter. Tony and Ziva were in the observation room and Vance was in the actual interrogation room, so he didn't know they were there. It's also the time of year when I go back to school so updates may be less frequent (although I do tend to neglect work to do my thang so you know). Until next time, TheCumStain.**

Tony had barely shut the door to his apartment before Ziva shoved him roughly against the wall and fused her lips to his. The kiss was anything but gentle as the two agents had spent the entire day lusting for the other without being able to act on their…urges. Tony brought his hands up to cup Ziva's face, angling her head upwards and closer to his in order to deepen the kiss. He quickly nipped her bottom lip, causing her to whimper in both pleasure and pain, the reaction allowing Tony to sweep his tongue into her mouth.

Ziva gasped in surprise as Tony quickly rotated them around so that her body was now pinned between the wall and Tony's hot, hard body. The new position allowed her to realise fully that she was about to have sex with Tony, her partner, her friend and soon to be lover. The thought made her shudder with pleasure, the movement causing her body to move against Tony's, enabling her to fully register the burning erection that was currently pressed against her stomach. Groaning with pleasure, Ziva wrapped her arms around Tony's neck and brought her legs up to wrap around his waist, bringing his erection closer to her centre.

Tony couldn't help but grunt as Ziva's movements caused the kiss to deepen even further and bring her body in closer contact with his. Moving his hands from her face, he slowly slid them down her arms and back up again, before slowly tracing them down her sides, slightly skimming her breasts, resting them on her waist. He then began tracing kisses down to her neck, gently nibbling with his teeth and then soothing with his tongue, leaving one or two marks behind. He continued suckling on her neck as he lowered his hands to the bottom of Ziva's top, where he proceeded to tug it off, missing the absence of her arms around his neck and her neck against his lips as he pulled away long enough to get rid of the unwanted item of clothing, her bra soon following.

Ziva quickly did the same with Tony's shirt and they both shuddered in pleasure and arousal as their chests touched again, this time skin to skin. Tony marvelled at the feel of her puckered nipples pressing into his chest muscles, pushing Ziva higher up the wall so his teeth could latch on to her left nipple, groaning as his erection came into contact with her covered centre.

_There are way too many clothes getting in the way, _Tony thought

Pulling his mouth away from his partners nipple, Tony slowly lowered Ziva down so that her centre was directly pressing against his crotch, quickly moving his lips to her for a slow, deep kiss. Making sure that he had a good grip on her ass, Tony turned them around and started making his way to the bedroom.

Once there, he deposited her on the bed and leant down to relieve her of her socks shoes and trousers, leaving her in only her panties. His breathing became that much more erratic as his gaze swept up her body, his detective eyes registering the smoothness of her skin and the toned muscle that moved underneath. How he longed to run his hands and tongue across every inch of exposed skin, and definitely the unrevealed part of her.

Quickly shedding all his clothing except his boxers Tony leant over Ziva so that his body covered hers. Ziva shuddered again as she felt the hard edge of his arousal pressing against her core, wanting to rip their undergarments off so that she could impale herself on his cock. Growing restless at the thought of finally being able to press her fully naked aroused body against his, she quickly brought her leg up to his hips, hooking her toe on the inside of his boxers so that she could slide them down his leg. She then rolled them over so that she was on top, sitting up to straddle his hips.

"Ziva," Tony warned, his voice husky with want.

"Tony," she replied with a seductive smile, surprised that her tone was similar to his, "Don't worry. I need it too much to cause any impairment."

Chuckling as Tony visibly gulped, Ziva moved her hand down to his cock, lightly tracing a finger from the head to the base before tracing back up again. Grabbing his shaft firmly in her right hand, she smeared the pre cum around his head before beginning to pump her fist up and down, twisting her hand and adjusting the pressure every now and again.

Not wanting to come until he was inside her, Tony let her continue her ministrations for a few minutes before he flipped them over again. Sliding his hand down to her hip, he lowered his lips to Ziva's and kissed her, long and deep. Taking advantage of her distraction, he pushed her panties down her hips and legs before swiftly inserting a finger into her core.

Both parties jerked at the contact, Ziva because the touch was so unexpected and yet so pleasurable, and Tony because the wetness and warmth that was Ziva went straight to his groin. Adding a second finger, Tony began to move them in and out starting slowly but quickly increasing the pace.

As he felt her body arch and begin to tense in anticipation for her climax he quickly withdrew his fingers, smiling as Ziva's eyes snapped open as glared at him. Ignoring her frustration he flipped them over so that Ziva was once again straddling his hips, her centre so close to him that he could feel her warmth wrap around his cock.

"You like to be on top, right?" he asked, grinning up at her.

Ziva merely nodded, too turned on to speak. She quickly positioned herself so that her opening was touching the head of his dick before leaning down and fusing her lips with his in a kiss that was so intense that it nearly made Tony come there and then. He was so glad that he didn't though, as milliseconds later, Ziva sheathed his cock with her vagina, causing them both to gasp in pure happiness. Finally!

Giving her time to adjust, Tony continued the kiss, probing the inside of her mouth, internally rolling her eyes as she chased his tongue with her own. She always has to be so god damn competitive. Any more thoughts were driven out of his mind however, as Ziva began to pump her hips, starting a steady rhythm that they met with their tongues and hands.

Tony sat up and grabbed Ziva's hips, the movement causing them both a stab of the most intense pleasure yet as it caused him to move deeper inside her. Using his hands on her hips as leverage, Tony sped up the pace, too impatient to go slow. There would be plenty of time for slow later on, after he got the initial stab of lust out of his system, not that he thought that it would leave but, oh well, he knew what he meant.

Ziva started to moan frequently as the sensation of Tony moving in and out on her caused thousands of shocks through her body, making her inner muscles clench around his cock. Feeling herself get closer to the edge she started to increase the pace even more. Feeling that those movements were not enough she began withdrawing so that Tony's penis was nearly out of her body before roughly plunging back down, the contact bringing her closer to the edge with each thrust. Still not close enough she decided, grabbing Tony's hand and sliding it down her abdomen until she rested it on her clit, silently guiding him to where she needed contact.

Getting the hint, Tony begin to flick his index finger over her clit getting faster and faster until he hit the right pace. He knew when that moment was as he felt Ziva's muscles begin to quiver and tense, but he wasn't prepared for the moment when she finally fell over the edge, her body going limp as she collapsed into his arms.

Her muscles contracting around his cock caused Tony to follow her over the edge, which was a good thing considering the fact that the limp body in his arms would have made it extremely awkward for him to manoeuvre himself. Sighing happily, Tony pulled Ziva's face up to his, giving her a slow, loving kiss.

"I told you that if we shed some clothes and lend some body parts we could turn a bad experience into an orgasmic one." He whispered as he pulled his lips from hers, laughing as she punched him on the shoulder.


	12. Chapter 12

Snap

**Author's note: hey guys, tis TheCumStain here (obviously). Sorry that it's taken me so long to update the story but it's been a pretty hectic week. Anyway I just thought I'd let you know that I don't know where this story is going. It was originally just going to me lemons, lemons and more lemons. So anyway, if you have any ideas send them to me and I'd be really grateful. For now though, tis the morning after for Tiva. Have a bit of respect for them, don't let them know you're there. Laters all.**

Ziva woke with a start. Where was she? And why was she naked? And that's when it all came flooding back. Her. Tony. A bed. A wall. The shower. The kitchen. And the couch. They had been pretty busy last night.

She couldn't help but smile as Tony's arm wrapped tighter around her waist as she went to leave the bed. It was nice to know that she was wanted. Deciding that she didn't need to get up yet, Ziva relaxed into Tony's embrace once more, relishing the sensations that raced around her body as a result of Tony's chest hair brushing up and down her back slightly as he breathed. She could get used to this. What? She could get used to this? Did she seriously just think that? Seriously?

Before Ziva could go into ultra panic mode Tony woke up, wiping those panicking thoughts from her mind as he turned her over and planted a firm but gentle kiss on her lips.

"Good morning," he whispered, smiling against her lips, "Don't leave yet. Please?"

Ziva, who had been about ready to run couldn't help but melt into his touch. Instead of answering him with words, she kissed him back, taking advantage of his half asleep state to roll them over so she was lying directly on top of him, mouth to mouth, chest to chest, pelvis to pelvis. Gently nibbling on his lower lip, Ziva couldn't help but chuckle as she felt a certain part of Tony wake up.

Tony quickly took advantage of Ziva's distraction by sliding his hands from where they had been resting on her ass slowly up her spine until they reached her head, where he tangled his fingers in her long hair. Groaning as Ziva deepened the kiss, Tony opened his mouth and ran his tongue along Ziva's lower lip, causing her to moan, giving Tony the opportunity to sweep his tongue into his mouth to tangle with hers.

Feeling Tony's arousal grow, Ziva once again rolled over so that Tony was now on top of her, she silently opened her legs without breaking the kiss. Getting the hint, Tony aligned his erection with her opening before slowly thrusting into her. Feeling her wet heat and tight muscles coil around his shaft, Tony couldn't help but growl his appreciation, finding even more pleasure when he heard Ziva whimper in response. He wanted to spend the rest of his life like this, within her, with her, a thought which surprisingly didn't surprise him.

After a few seconds of adjusting to Tony's intrusion, Ziva began to move under him, slowly. They had plenty of fast encounters last night that had satisfied their lust, but this morning was about satisfying their love, which for Ziva meant taking it slow.

And take it slow they did. Tony was on the exact same page as Ziva so he took his time, slowly speeding up the pace until eventually they both fell over the edge, both whispering the others name as they did so. Afterwards, Tony pulled Ziva into his arms and cradled her, both enjoying the comfortable silence as they got lost in their own thoughts.

"Ziva?" Tony asked cautiously.

"Yes Tony?" she replied, hoping that he wasn't going to throw her out or be his usual juvenile elf.

"Would you like to spend the rest of the day with me? I don't want you to go."

Ziva glanced up at her partner's face, surprised to find his usual confidence missing and adorable curiosity in its place.

Smiling she leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. "I'd love to." She replied, smiling at the look of absoloute happiness that crossed over Tony's face.


	13. Chapter 13

Snap

After spending he majority of the day in bed together, Tony and Ziva finally emerged in the late afternoon in order to go swimming, an activity Ziva had…bribed Tony into doing. Tony was now standing by the side of the pool having just got changed, watching his partner swim up and down and admiring her…technique.

Sighing in resignation he made his way over to where Ziva had put her towel, depositing his next to it and making his way to the poolside. Diving in, he flinched as the cool water covered his body before following in Ziva's footsteps and doing a long forgotten front crawl technique up and down the pool.

After about thirty minutes of swimming Tony grabbed Ziva's ankle as she tried to swim past, tugging her backwards and pulling her goggles off.

"Is there a particular reason why you interrupted my swim Tony?" she asked teasingly, amused at her partners antics. He really did have a short attention span.

"Look around you Ziva," he replied huskily, "There's nobody else here."

Ziva smiled wickedly at Tony's subtle request for sex, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, rubbing her body shamelessly against his and giggling when he groaned, his growing erection rubbing against her through the little amount of clothing they were wearing.

"And your point is?" she asked, sighing as her movements caused Tony's erection to come into contact with her centre, sending shocks through her body and causing her to shudder.

"I've always fantasized about having sex with a hot Israeli Mossad Assassin turned NCIS Special Agent in a swimming pool."

Ziva giggled, the action causing her to shift against Tony, causing her to whimper and him to groan. Leaning forward Tony touched his lips to Ziva's, shifting her so that he could release his erection. Reaching down with one hand he tugged her costume to the side, making sure she was properly lubricated before thrusting into her. He started to slowly pump in and out of her, gradually increasing the pace until they both came to earth with a shattering climax.

After taking a minute to calm down the two partners pulled away from each other and made their way to the changing rooms to clean themselves up.

**AN: hey guys I know this chapter is really short and it's been a while since I updated but school's started so you know. Anyway reviews are more than welcome and much appreciated (hint hint). **

**I actually don't know where to go next. I was thinking of Ziva to go home for some alone time so they could both think but any ideas will be taken in and considered cos TheCumStain is kinda stuck.**

**Until next time I love you guys :p**


	14. Chapter 14

Snap

After the two partners had changed, Tony drove her back to his place so she could get her car and go home. They had both agreed that they needed some alone time to come to terms with their new…relationship?, and a little time to cool off before they went back to work. Tony knew that if he spent the entire night making love to his partner then he wouldn't be able to focus the next morning, which would cause Gibbs and McGee to get suspicious. He also knew from past experiences that he needed to distance himself from any thoughts of sex, especially with Ziva, or he would never be able to get through the day.

He spent the rest of the evening thinking things over, surprising himself when he realised that he was more concerned with how their friendship would be effected rather than the next time he could have sex with her. Weird. Tony DiNozzo didn't get 'feelings' over a girl, especially since Jeanne, but he couldn't help but smile at the thought of him and Ziva, together, in a relationship. It was actually easier to picture him and Ziva living together with a couple of kids and a dog than it was to picture himself going to the gym (which he reluctantly conceded didn't happen that often anymore). _Oh well, _he thought to himself, _worst things can happen._

Across town in her own apartment Ziva was thinking along the same lines. She knew that Tony was a 'wham bam thank you scram' kind of guy but the way he had looked at her when they had said goodbye caused her to think otherwise. He was so different outside of work, a side which she didn't see very often. But seeing the true man behind the mask had made her think that maybe he wasn't a complete ass. He was definitely a bum most of the time, but he was kind and caring and tender when he felt like it.

And she liked the kind and caring and tender Tony, she realised. She liked him a lot. If he acted like that all the time then she could see why all the women swooned over him. He was handsome, funny, charming, laid back and attentive…when he wanted to be. Looking at him as a lover, she came to the conclusion that Tony DiNozzo was a man that she could quite easily fall in love with if she wasn't careful. Shocked at the revelation, she decided that she did indeed have to be careful.

Because Tony was a womaniser and no matter how he looked at her it was inevitable that he would eventually tire of looking at her. He wouldn't do it intentionally she knew, because he was a good guy, but he was a guy who had never committed to anything other than his job and he showed no signs of being able to commit to a woman. So, she decided, she would have a little bit more fun with Tony and then end things before they could get complicated.

That final thought was accompanied by a tear running down her cheek.


	15. Chapter 15

**Title**: Snap (15)

**Pairing**: Tony and Ziva (Tiva)

**Rating**: M

**Summary:** Ziva has put up with Tony's teasing all week and has had enough. The final string comes when Tony follows her into the lady's room, not giving her the chance to calm down. Ziva can't take anymore so she just...snaps!

**Word Count**:

Ziva groaned as she rode the elevator up to the bullpen, silently willing it to go faster. She had spent the morning pacing her apartment, trying to figure things out after last nights' dream. After making the decision to explore her new...relationship with Tony she had gone to bed early to settle herself. Only it hadn't worked. She had gotten to sleep quick enough (partly due to the fact that she hadn't had a lot of sleep the day before), but had been woken up when thoughts of Tony came into her mind.

She had a dream of her and Tony deciding to turn their partnership perks into a real relationship. It should have been a good dream and it had been until her father entered it. He decided to make an appearance just after Tony and herself told each other that they loved each other for the first time, barging his way into their happy little bubble and ordering Ziva back to Tel Aviv and Mossad. Without Tony.

The dream which had turned into a nightmare woke Ziva up with a start and she had spent the rest of the evening trying to make sense of the dream. Yes she did like Tony (A LOT) and yes she did kind of want to take their relationship further, but she didn't want her father to try and stop her from seeing her partner, which was a big problem. If, _when_ Eli David discovered that his only daughter was in a relationship with the man that had killed one of his most trusted officers, he would be enraged, and he would make sure that both Tony and Ziva felt his wrath.

Which was the reason why she was going to end things between Tony and her today. Thanking god when the elevator doors finally opened she made her way to her desk, cursing under her breath when she saw Tony already sitting at his. Meeting his wide smile with a snarl, she plonked herself on her chair and forcefully slammed her computer on. _Why did he have to choose today of all days to be early?_

Tony frowned at Ziva's obvious dismissal, trying to figure out what he'd done wrong. If the goodbye she had given him yesterday was any indication, he should definitely have woken up in her good books, not her naughty ones.

"Good morning. Everything ok?" he greeted, slightly concerned.

"No it isn't and no it isn't." Was his very negative reply.

"Ok," he responded, "Anything I can do to help?"

"You can shut up and leave me alone."

"Ouch."

"My thoughts exactly."

"I'm confused." Tony said, his face clearly reinforcing his emotion. His eyebrows were furrowed together and his mouth was pouting in a truly confused fashion.

"That is because you are a man Tony, and men do not think with the head on top of their neck, they think with the head on top of their..."

"Their what?" Gibbs interrupted, smirking when Ziva and Tony both jumped and turned to look at him, obviously forgetting that the squadroom was a very public place where anyone could hear conversations and would most likely butt in.

"Never mind." Ziva replied, sitting back down and opening her email.

_It's over. Forget what happened yesterday and the day before,_ she wrote to Tony.

The sharp inhale of breath from her partner told Ziva that he had gotten the message.


	16. Chapter 16

**Title**: Snap (16)

**Pairing**: Tony and Ziva (Tiva)

**Rating**: M

**Summary:** Ziva has put up with Tony's teasing all week and has had enough. The final string comes when Tony follows her into the lady's room, not giving her the chance to calm down. Ziva can't take anymore so she just...snaps!

**Word Count**: 435

Ziva watched her partner's reaction to her email throughout the day, the guilt and self loathing increasing as she watched him not coping with her abolition of the relationship that they hadn't gotten the chance to explore thanks to her weakness. She wasn't proud of what she had done and the way that she had done it but Ziva couldn't face ending things face to face but she'd already seen him hurt because of her before and she knew that she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she did it again. So she had ended it with an email.

_It's over. Forget what happened yesterday and the day before. _Those words kept repeating themselves in Tony's head over and over again, making him angrier and angrier. Why had she changed her mind? Why hadn't she discussed it with him? What gave her the right to think that she could dump him over an _email _and then ignore his efforts to try and put things right? The thoughts running through his mind fuelled his anger throughout the day, causing him to lash out at anyone who tried to speak to him. It got so bad that Gibbs eventually told him to go home and calm down, an order which he gladly followed.

Later that night Tony grabbed his keys from the coffee table and headed out of the door. He had spent the entire afternoon trying not to think about Ziva and nothing had worked. He'd been running, he'd watched the entire Matrix trilogy and he'd even baked twelve cookies which he'd eaten whilst watching the Matrix trilogy. But it hadn't worked. When he was running all he could think about was about the way that Ziva's body fit against his, when he baked the cookies all he could think about was the way that he and his partner had...connected on his kitchen counter, and when he was eating the cookies whilst watching the Matrix all he could think about was the way that she had tasted so much better.

He couldn't get her or the damned email out of his head. He couldn't understand why she thought that their attraction was wrong and he couldn't understand why she didn't feel the need to explain her reasons to him. And he didn't know why she should get away with it, so he wouldn't. He would go to her apartment and he was going to get answers.

Determined to get the truth out of his partner, he headed down the stairs, got in his car and made his way to her apartment.


	17. Chapter 17

Ziva grabbed an extra towel from the airing cupboard as she made her way to the kitchen, placing it over her shoulder so that she could dry her hair. Bypassing the living room she made her way into the kitchen area, so lost in her own thoughts about the horrific act of cowardice she had performed that morning that she failed to notice her partner sitting on her couch. That was until he followed her into the kitchen.

"Good evening." He greeted politely, smiling grimly when she spun around and took a defensive stance. "You need to be more alert, Zeevah. People might think you're starting to lose your touch."

"What are you doing here?" she asked defensively. She did not want to do deal with this right now, not when she hadn't had the chance to get her emotions under control. She had spent half an hour in the shower, just so that she could hide her tears that had continuously run down her cheeks. She had never cried over a man before and she refused to admit that she had done so over Tony.

"Just thought I'd drop in and see my partner. Make sure you were ok." He answered her, throwing her a smile that didn't reach his eyes, which were full of hurt and confusion. She couldn't stand to see the pain that she had caused him so she turned around and busied herself by making herself a glass of water.

"Why, Ziva?" Tony suddenly asked from behind her, so softly that she wondered if she could pretend that she didn't hear him. His voice sounded desperate and she couldn't bear the fact that she had been the one to cause him to be like this.

"Because it never would have worked Tony." She replied, turning around to face him. She wasn't a coward and he deserved to know the truth, so she would tell him. "We work in the same building, we are members of the same team, we are partners and we are friends. It would get too complicated and too many people would get hurt when things ended between us. That is why."

"Bullshit!" he replied angrily, taking a step towards her. His eyes, which had been filled with hurt a few seconds ago now blazed with anger. "We would be great together and you know it. Our working together isn't the problem. We've always worked well and we've always kept personal stuff out of the office. What's the real reason behind this, Ziva? It's not work and it's definitely not our friendship 'cos we get on just fine. Are you scared? Is that it? Or did you just want to get us out of your system so you could move on?"

Ziva had been letting Tony vent his frustration because he deserved the chance to get his feelings off her chest but his last comment made her see red. She took two angry steps forward so that she was mere inches away from, taking savage pleasure in the fear that flashed across his expressive face for a fraction of a second before he took a small step back.

"Get us out of my system?" she yelled, "Are you insane? I ended things because it was the right thing to do Tony. If things carried on the way they were someone would get hurt. What would happen when you grew tired of me and started looking at other girls? What would happen if one of us got hurt on the job? What would happen to you if my father found out? There is no way that he would let you live if he knew that I had chosen you over him and Mossad. He would have you killed and how would I be able to cope with the fact that you were killed because of my weakness?"

Tony's mind had been filled with anger over what Ziva had done and he was ready to scream to hell with her when he had been waiting for her to appear in the living room, but listening to her express her insecurities and reasons as to why she couldn't, wouldn't, let things carry on between them made him realise that she was scared. She obviously hid that fact behind the anger she was unleashing but he could recognise it because he had been thinking some of those thoughts himself. Not the part about Eli having him murdered (although that was cause for concern) but the part about losing interest. It was no secret that he was a lot older than her and that he was definitely past his prime, whereas she was young and beautiful and confident enough to win the attention of anyone she wanted.

"You are a silly and insecure woman, Ziva David. You can't get rid of me that easily." He stated before marching forward and pulling her face to his for a kiss, feeling her tense and then struggle for a couple of seconds before relaxing and responding.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, tis TheCumStain here. Who? I hear you ask. The answer is that I'm the one who hasn't updated her story in a while. Sorry, but to make it up I have another lemony chapter here. I don't know if this is the last chapter or not though so your opinions are welcome :p Hope you enjoy it.**

It started out as a desperate and possessive kiss, if you could call it that. It was mainly just a wet mess that just happened to include lips melding together roughly. The two participants quickly lost their desperation however as they both realised that this wasn't a fantasy and it wasn't going to end.

Tony loosened his grip on Ziva's face, slowly smoothing them down to her neck, where they followed the curve until they came to rest in her dark brown, incredibly long and incredibly wet hair. He also slowed the kiss down, deciding that he wanted to treasure the moment and make it last for as long as possible. Angling her head slightly upwards he began to explore her lips with his own, taking extra special care not to miss a single spot.

Ziva sighed into her partner's mouth, an action which caused Tony to groan in response. Opening her lips slightly, her tongue slipped out to trace the outline of his lips, smirking as she felt his breath hitch. He did open his mouth for her though, an action they were both extremely thankful for. She felt him gently tug the hair at the back of her neck which made her tilt her head upwards. Sweeping his tongue inside her mouth she couldn't help but think that this was heaven as his hands moved away from her hair and down her back, where they came to rest on her hips.

She moved her own her hands, tracing a path up to his chest and then snaking them around his shoulders to rest around his neck. As he plundered her mouth with his own she began to play with the hair at the nape of his neck, tugging it a little when he hit a particularly sensitive spot. How long they stood there doing nothing more than kissing and holding each other nobody knows, but they did have to come up for air eventually, and by the time that happened they were both more than ready to move things on a bit.

Shuffling to the bedroom whilst remaining lip locked proved to be a difficult task for the two field agents. Tony, wanting to reach the destination whilst keeping his hands and lips on Ziva's body decided that it would be easier to carry her there so he lowered his hands to Ziva's thighs, hitching her body up until she got the hint and wrapped her legs around his hips.

After finally reaching their destination Tony turned so that his back was facing the bed, slowly lowering himself onto it so that he was in a sitting position and Ziva was straddling him. He couldn't help but gasp as their new position brought Tony's fast growing erection into contact with Ziva's core, a position that was greatly appreciated by both parties.

Wriggling her pelvis against his, Ziva couldn't help but giggle breathlessly as Tony stopped moving completely for a second, before pulling her roughly against him and covering her mouth with his own.

"You're gonna pay for that, Zeevah." He mumbled against her lips, plunging his tongue into her mouth, effectively preventing her from responding.

Growing slightly impatient at the excess amount of clothing and the lack of progress Ziva moved her hands back to Tony's chest where she began to undo the buttons of his shirt. She couldn't help the feeling of satisfaction that came to her when she felt his heart beat accelerate and his muscles clench at her touch. Feeling his response to her touch made her that much more turned on. She especially liked the response she got as she slipped her fingers inside his jeans to untuck his shirt. If the tightening of his fists on her hips or the hitch of his breath was anything to go by, Tony DiNozzo was beginning to get rather excited.

Tony felt Ziva pull back slightly so that she could push his shirt off his shoulders. He couldn't help but feel slightly proud as he saw the appreciative glance that she gave his now bare upper body. After all, it wasn't every day that a Mossad operative/assassin turned NCIS special agent looked at him like that. Taking advantage of their notmeldedtogetherness, Tony reached for the hem of Ziva's spaghetti top, smirking slightly as she raised her arms so that he could remove the obstructive garment. Getting a Mossad operative/assassin turned NCIS special agent to raise their hands in submission didn't happen very often either.

Ziva, deciding that things weren't moving fast enough placed her hands on Tony's chest and pushed, causing him to lie back on the bed. Quickly covering his body with hers, she couldn't help the strangled sound that tore from her throat as her bare torso came into contact with his, the position causing shockwaves to pulse around her body. Once again covering his mouth with hers, things finally started to happen.

The kisses that the partners now shared were no longer slow and leisurely and gentle. They were hot and hard and very close to being out of control. They nibbled, they licked, they sucked and they bit any part of each other they could. Whilst engaged in a particularly passionate…embrace with Tony, Ziva managed to manoeuvre her hand between their bodies to undo Tony's belt buckle, before roughly, and rather impatiently pushing his jeans off by using both her left hand and her right leg/foot.

Tony meanwhile busied himself by massaging Ziva's ass, letting her remove his clothing before attempting to remove hers. He did grow impatient eventually, pushing his hand underneath the shorts that she was wearing to push them down her ass and thighs. Deciding to help him out a bit Ziva shimmied out of them, the motion causing Tony to groan in pleasure so intense that it was almost pain and Ziva to whimper loudly as shockwaves swept across her body where it came into contact with his.

With Ziva finally naked Tony turned so that they were lying together, Ziva lying flat on her back and him on his side, pressed right against her. Giving her a gentle kiss, he slowly ran a hand down her body, pausing to give her puckered nipples a bit of love before lowering them to where he wanted to be most. He was careful to bypass her clit because his intention wasn't to make her come. He trailed his finger around her bundle of nerves and began to spread the juices that were already present, but the sound of Ziva's pleasured cries were too much to withstand. He plunged a finger roughly inside her and felt his cock twitch as her muscles clenched around his finger, wishing that it was his dick inside her and not his finger.

Those thoughts quickly disappeared as Ziva began to ride his finger, causing his brain to short-circuit and making all brain function practically impossible. Did she have any idea how hot she looked? Lying there, her hair spread out around her as her taut, toned, tanned and tempting body moved in the most erotic way imaginable. If the noises were any indication, the only thing that she was thinking about right now was not how hot she looked, but how turned on she was.

Tony added a second finger as he began to increase the pace, feeling his cock strain against his boxers, twitching whenever he felt her clench around his fingers or make a sound like the one she just made. He slowly lowered his other hand to his boxers, being careful not to stop moving the hand that was partially inside his colleague, tugging them so that he was finally released.

Taking advantage of the fact that his partner was currently in a state of arousal so intense that the only thing she could focus on was the pleasure he was giving her, Tony shifted slightly so that he was now half on top of his partner. He waited until he hit a particularly sweet spot before quickly removing his fingers and rolling fully on top of Ziva and replacing his fingers with his cock.

Ziva had whimpered in disappointment as Tony had removed his fingers, but that disappointment was quickly replaced by an even more intense jolt of pleasure as his cock replaced his hand. She looked up at him in surprise, only to find that he was looking at her with the most…adorable look on his face.

Reaching up she pulled his head to hers for a long, slow kiss, gently nibbling on his lower lip as she felt him begin to move inside her. His thrusts were slow at first, slow and deep. They quickly picked up pace however when he felt her muscles begin to clench around him. Call him a sad bastard but he wanted them to reach their climax at the same time. Ziva seemed to be on the same page though, thankfully. She pumped her hips in the same rhythm as him, creating waves of pleasure when their pelvic bones ground together.

Ziva wrapped her legs tightly around his hips, giving Tony an idea. Skilfully snaking his hands around her back he pulled her tightly to his chest before heaving himself upwards and backwards, settling in a sitting position. The change caused him to move even deeper inside his partner, whilst giving her control of what they were doing. She quickly took control, grinding her hips down to his in a fast rhythm that soon had them both toppling over the edge, going into a state of complete bliss.

A few minutes later he pulled away slightly, only to find his lips being bombarded by hers in a slow, deep and meaningful kiss that lasted a significant amount of time.

"I knew you couldn't stay away from me." He joked breathlessly when their kiss finally ended, causing Ziva to chuckle.

"If I remember correctly, it was you who came to me, which indicates that it's the other way around." She replied, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Either way, the point is that I'm not going anywhere Zeevah. I'm going to be here for as long as it takes you to realise that I'm sticking around."

"I know," Ziva sighed, noticing the serious look on her partner's face, "And the same applies for you. I will be here for as long as you want me."

"That would be forever then." He stated, quelling her response with a kiss.

**So guys, what do you think? I think that should be end of story but since you're the people reading it I'll let you decide. Sorry it took so long but school sucks right now so my life is pretty hectic. I will try and update sooner next time.**

**PLEASE REVIEW ON YOUR WAY OUT.**

**All my love,**

**TheCumStain**


End file.
